Artie in Wonderland
by Juvialover1
Summary: Artie falls asleep, but wakes up to find a rabbit that can talk! His wiled goose chase helps him find some feelings he didn't have. What will the king of Hearts have to do with all this? BoyXBoy later in the story. Rated M for some language and a certain activity. Lots of Shrek Characters!
1. Mushrooms and Rabbits!

Artie in Wonderland

Disclaimer: I do not own Shrek or Alice in Wonderland.

So guess who got a Tablet for Christmas! I can type on it and put it on the internet! I can write wherever i am now. so expect more from me. I was requested to make another Charthur so here is the first Chapter. Sorry for short chapters, but that means Charthur quicker. School will get in the way but i will try to have the next chapter up in a week okay?

Chapter 1 Mushrooms and Rabbits?

Artie's POV

I went about my day filling out paperwork and other royal duties; until i started to feel really sleepy for some odd reason. My eyes would droop, and my head would sway. Collapsing onto my desk i fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke on my desk feeling rather odd. I could have sworn i just saw bunny ears? I Rub my eyes, but they where still there. "Hello?" I call. The ears popped strait up. A voice i could recognize came from the animal under my desk. "Did you have a good nap Artie? I bet it did you well." I lifted my head to get a glimpse of the animal, but was too late. She had already leaped from my lap and out the door. I lifted from my chair to start a chase. "Wait! Come back!" I called out. We ran from one end of the castle to another. Up and down the stairs and threw every room. I could almost see the animal. It looked like a rabbit? I don't think I have ever met a rabbit before. "Oh Miss Rabbit would you please slow down?" I ask as nicely as i could running like this. "Oh dear! The King will be mad if i don't make it to his party." She cried back.

"But I'm not holding a party."

"Silly Artie not you hun, the King of Hearts is holding a party."

I seem to slowdown at this new information. The King of Heart? Who could that be? I thought I was the only king. She jumped out the castle doors with me still following. With a hop, skip, and a jump she went down a rabbit hole. Pretty big one too. Slowing down my pace i seem to have tripped over a root and tumbled down with her. At first i started to scream, but I notice the continues fall i stop. "I wonder where that rabbit went. She kinda reminded me of Aunt Lillian." I say to myself. It didn't seem to end. Wow this is getting boring. I've been falling for hours. I close my eyes for a brief second. I hear a loud crash, so opening my eyes was the best thing to do. My legs were tangled in a... large crystal, chandelier? I notice the hole i have been falling threw was gone? I tried to untangle myself carefully. I didn't harm the object, but i landed flat on my face. OUCH! I hear a faint hopping noise so i get up and go after it. I didn't catch up with the rabbit but i found a very large door. I try to reach for the nob, but I was to short. "Need a little help there?"I could hear someone say. "Ya, I little help?" I heard another two say. I turn to see three little pigs having a tea party in the corner. "Oh yes, help would be lovely." I answer kindly.

"Oh, what a nice young man." (pig 1)

"Ya, should we help him?" (pig 2)

"Ya, i think we should." (pig 3)

The three pigs waddled over to the door i was to short for. They climbed onto each others shoulders and turned the nod, but the door didn't open. "It seems to be locked." The pig on top said. "Ya, you will have to find the key." the one in the middle called off. "Ya the key. Then we could help." The one on the bottom explained. I went off to fined the key wile the three pigs sipped on there tea. I looked around but there was no place to look. Nothing at all. "Excuse me Mr. Pigs but where should i look?" I asked. "Did you look up there?" One said pointing up at a desk and a chair placed upside down on the ceiling. "How do i get up there?" i ask confused. A different pig answered me this time, "You have to eat one of these." The last pig pulled out a box and opens the lid. I give a peek inside and saw cupcakes?

"excuse me for asking, but how do cupcakes help me get the key?"

"You have to eat it." (pig 3/ holding the box)

"Ya, you have to eat it." the other two repeated. I look back at the box. It looked like I was in a staring contest with it. Still glaring at the cake i pick it up. Here goes nothing. I took a bite out of it but nothing seemed to happen. I look up to were the pigs use to be, but there was only a desk with a key. I look down, well up to me, to see the pigs sipping there tea. I must be upside down! Well wile I'm up here might as will get the key. I grabbed the key and waved it to the pigs. "I got it, now how do i get down?" they seem to be in perfect timing because they all said, "Take another bite." at the same time. What do i have to loose? I place the in my pocket, took another bite, and found myself right side up. The pigs helped me with the door and I was on my way. Three steps into the new hallway the door slammed behind me. I forgot to ask about the rabbit! I turn to the door, but it was gone.

Oh well... I started to walk down the hall. It seemed normal at first, until the walls started to look like bark, and ceiling started to grow leaves. The number of rocks would increases with each step and so did mushrooms? The hall was turning into a forest right in front of my eyes. Is it just me or are the mushrooms getting bigger? Or am I getting smaller? "Look at that thing?" A strange, almost robotic, voice said. "What is it?" Asked another. I look around to locate the speakers but none where found. "Hello?" I call out into the forest.

"AAAHHH! It can talk!"

I look around some more, but still nothing. "Hello? Where are you?" I ask.

"Up here you."

So i look up, but I could only see mushrooms. I tilt my head and squint one eye.

"Are you on top the mushrooms?"

"WE ARE MUSHROOMS!"

That scared the shit out of me. I was on the ground trying to recover from my surprise. I try my best to steady my breathing.

"I apologize, I've never met a talking mushroom."

The two mushrooms seem to be looking at each other until one, i think, was looking at me.

"Never seen a talking mushroom? How funny, we can all talk."

I look behind me to see other mushrooms move and i was able to hear them. I swallow the lump in throat. "I'm sorry if i sound rude, but have you seen a rabbit around here?" The mushrooms nodded there heads.

"Just down this rode you have been fallowing."

And with that i was off. I ran as fast as I could. Watching them talk was getting really weird. Just like i entered the forest, the trees and rocks started to decrease in numbers meaning i was leaving the forest i guess. I start to see a cute little house at a clearing. I could make out the heart shaped windows and... THE RABBIT! She hoped threw her front door. I must catch up! My feet started to picked up the pace. I found myself at the door. I knock softy on the door.

"NO ONE IS HOME GO AWAY!"

She didn't sound mad but frustrated. I open the door slowly. I expected to see a rabbit but what i saw was my aunt! She was shuffling back and forth in her house. "Aunt Lillian?" I call out to her.

"Oh? Hello dear, I'm just about to leave, but make yourself at home."

I sat on her heart shaped bean bag and watched her carefully. She had a bag with her and she was packing weird things. A frozen chicken, a broom, a chair, and... A PIANO!? Why would she need any of that?

"Sorry hun but i need to leave now, can you fine your way out?"

I gave her a nod, and off she went. When she took a step out of her house she disappeared, and in her place was a white rabbit with a bag around her head. I think i should go back home, i think I'm hallucinating.

End of ch 1

So how is it? to much info? To little? I just had to put the pigs in okay, they are funny. I could not fined a good white rabbit so i used Queen Lillian I hope you like the twist. I hope to have the next one up soon. Now i have homework to do. I don't think I'm going to have another snow day soon. I hope I'm funny. Bye. Please review, but don't be too mean.


	2. Cats, Hat's, and March Donkeys!

Artie in Wonderland

Disclaimer: I do not own Shrek or Alice in Wonderland.

I like this Chapter a lot. It my be a little hard to understand. Sorry about that. My tablet will spell check but won't space, I hope you don't mined. The Next chapter will be longer i Promise. I used Donkey as the match hair so it will say March Donkey instead. Enjoy and have a laugh.

Chapter 2 Cats, Hats, and March Donkeys

Artie's POV

I walk down the path my aunt... bunny took. No trees and no mushroom. Just the way i like it. Just the brown dirt rode and the green grass. I know i live in a fairy tale world but here is just plain weird. I come to a fork in the rode; I tree in the middle. I look both ways but they looked similar. "Excuse me senior but you look lost." Came a Spanish voice that that I knew. "Puss? is that you?" I call out. "I am the Cheshire cat. Si, Puss is one of my many names." Looking around for the owner of the voice i happen to lay my eye at a pare of boots and hat floating in mid air. "Um...? Puss?" The objects fell from the tree. A tail started to become visible and with one flick of it the cat appeared. "When were you able to do that?" I ask curiously. "I am the Cheshire cat, I have always been able to do so." He answered. "I have never seen you do that before." "Have we met before senior...?" "It's me Arthur." "Sorry but i know not of that name." This is to confusing to me it is Puss, but not at the same time? "Excuse me sir Cat but have you seen a rabbit go by?" I change the subject. He flicked his tail and tipped his hat. "I may or may not have. What of the rabbit?" He said with a grin upon his face. His voice was deeper as well. "I followed her here and now i want to go back." I said puzzled at the cat in front of me. "Then why not turn around and trace your steps?" I gave it a thought but remembered the disappearing door i went through. "But the door I came through is gone." "That could be the problem, or it can be the answer." "What dose that mean?" "Only you can figure that out, or maybe not." I couldn't understand a word he was saying. "Is there anyone else i could talk to?" The cat hovered its tail over his face and with a swish of his tail over his body he was gone, other then his boots and hat anyway. They walked over to me and each boot took a different way around. How dose he do that? The boots did a little jig and slowly he came back. "The Mad hatter is this way." He pointed to the rode on the right. With another jig he said pointing "The March Donkey is that way." He smiled wildly. "But neither are all there if you know what i mean." I could take a good guess but i decided to visit the Donkey. If my hunch was correct it should be like the Donkey i know. I said goodbye to the cat and headed to the Left. It didn't take long for me to spot a small house with a cute fence that went around to the back. I leaned against the gate. I could hear music and laughter came from the back. Was he having a party? I slowly tiptoe to the back. I could see Donkey dancing on a table kicking and laughing like crazy. I heard plates and cups smash into peaces when they hit the ground. One guest seemed to be there. I try to look closer at the guest but his back was to me. He was warring a large top hat and a brown vest. I seem to have gotten Donkey's attention because he stopped bouncing around. "Look Hatter! We have another guest!" Donkey said pointing his hoof at me. The person sitting got up and looked over to me. IT WAS SHREK! One moment I was watching them from the gate, now I'm laughing and dancing too. "Hey Hatter, can I sing now. Can I can I can I!" "No Donkey, don't scare our guest!" "Artie can I sing please! Hatter wouldn't let me!" I look over to Shrek. He was shaking his head and waving his hands. I never really mined his singing but for Shrek's sake. "Please no Donkey, but we could play a game." I offer. Donkey seemed joyful wile Shriek face palmed. My mistake when I asked, "what game should we play?" I cringed when Donkey yelled. "FOOD FIGHT!" Cake was mashed into my face. I wiped it off and Shrek, with a large grin, poured ice cream down my shirt. Shivering violently, I hide under the table from the flying food and the crazy friends. I can feel at cream melt and run down my skin. Shit I have to get out of here before something goes down my pants. "So there you are." The so called Hatter said peeking under the table. "Do you need some pie with that ice cream?" When he said that I was gone. I don't need any more food touching my skin. I'm already fucking freezing. I will never eat ice cream again!

I ran down the Path that i was following and came to another fork in the rode. This one had sighs. "Right=Hatter's house, Left=Rose bush maze." THE PATHS FUCKING CIRCLE! I could have gone ether way the whole time... Rose Maze? Is that where the bunny went? I walked down the path slowly. Once more the trees started to grow bigger and the grass got higher. I hate this upside down world. I could here rustling in the grass. The cream from earlier is now dripping down my pants and is getting sticky. SHIT! This is the most i have ever curse before. True it is in my head but i don't care. Now i can hear laughter. It sounds like little children. This place is creeping me out!

SOMETHING IS TOUCHING ME! I scream on the top of my lungs and tears start to fall from my eyes. I HATE THIS FUCKING PLACE! I can't feel anything now but i still cry. My sobs start to get louder and i scrunch up into a ball.

"Is there something wrong senor?"

I look up to see dancing boots. "Just go away." I sob.

"Why would i go away when i just got here?"

I let out a very unstable sigh. He cat used his tail to appear. "Must i ask again?" The cat asks.

"This place is driving me crazy! My Aunt seems to be the only one who remembers me, but turns into a rabbit for some strange reason, I have ice cream down my shirt and pants, and the creatures here is freaking me out!"

Tears fall from my eyes and Puss seems to feel sorry for me. He sits down besides me and starts to nuzzle my leg and purr. It felt nice and creepy at the same time. He is a cat so i don't holed it against him. "Tell anyone, you will die." He warned. I smile and nod my head. He stands back up and turns. "The King might help you get home, or at least give you some new, non-creamy, clothes." He said before disappearing. "Where do i fine him?" I ask.

"His castle is in the middle of the Rose Maze. Try not tho get lost."

And with that he was off. Boots ran in the direction of Donkey's hose. I brush myself off and continued on the path. Every once in a wile i could feel my pocket move, but finding the Castile was my mission now and nothing will get in my way. I need to get out of these clothes before the cream reaches my boxers.

It took forever to get threw the grass but that's okay, but now my back is wet and sticky. I.m almost to the rose maze. I can smell the newly grown roses. I walk further down the path and see a tree with a carving. It read "Beware the Blue roses!" I looked around the tree but it didn't say why. Behind the tree i could see the maze. I jog happily to it. Finely! I Ran through the entrance. To my right were blue roses and to my left were red. Well i used my logic to decide. The carving said beware the blue, and Roses are naturally red, so lets go with red. I fallowed red roses all the way, but instead of hitting the middle i reached the end. CRAP! I turn back into the maze this time every other choice, i would fallow green or black. I would end up at a dead end every time. Shit. It tool me hours to made a decision i might regret. Follow the blue roses. What else could i do? I made my way slowly through the maze. I noticed that the sky was split in half. one side was day and the other night. The trees from earlier must have blocked it. I come to my last corner and there it was. The King of hearts castle. There were guards but they seem to be asleep. I sneak past them, they looked like cards to me. To be more clear, heart cards. I pass threw the front gates. I see a fountain and a flowers that surrounded it. It was very beautiful. I freeze when i here.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my castle?!"

End ch2

I actually typed more than i thought i would so yay! I hope my spelling is alright. I can't wait to wright the next Chapter. I made Artie cry because i felt like crying too, sorry about that. Until next time.


	3. Prince of Charm, but a king of hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Shrek or Alice in wonderland.

I liked writing this chapter. No yaoi yet sorry. Read and review!

Chapter 3: Prince of charm but king of heart

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my castle!" My frozen body couldn't move. I could hear the man approach me slowly. My heart started to beat rapidly causing me to build up tears in my eye. I slowly turn to see a tall, slender man with blond hair and blue eyes. A crown sat upon his head, the rim had a pattern of heats. "Charming?!" I squeaked. He looked curiosity up and down my body. I never had time to learn his character when I was going to be crowned, so I don't really know him. He looked back at my eyes, making me stiffen. "Arthur?" Oh my god he knows my name. "Yes?" I almost chirped. "How did you get here?" He said looking concerned. "I followed the blue roses." He looked like he mentally face paled, so I giggled softly. "Alright, how did you get to wonderland?" I explained my whole story to him. He nodded almost every sentence. "Well that's an interesting story. Let's get you cleaned up." I nodded in agreement. "Sticky pants aren't the best." He laughed in response. He led me to his room and closed the door. I look at him and blushed slightly. "Do you have anything I could wear?" I ask sheepishly. He picks out some sorts and a T-shirt, and then starts to pulls the ones I was wearing off. "I can do that myself." I said blushing even more. "I know you can I just don't want ice cream on my carpet." He replied with a grin. I could tell something was off about him. He is almost pervy?

"Do you want to clean up or take a bath?" He asks pulling down my pants. I couldn't say anything, I was so nervous. He's grin grew bigger, and his fingers played with the rim of my boxers.

"Charming? What are you doing?"

"Just answer my question Artie."

I gave a gulp. Turning away from my host I sheepishly chocked out, "A bath wouldn't be bad." He took my hand and led me to the bathroom. The tub was enormous! It looked like a hot tub. I turn to face Charming, who was TAKING OFF HIS CLOTHES TOO!

"Charming WHAT are you doing?"

A shirtless, crownless Charming leaned toward me. "I'm not going to take a bath with clothes on." I don't think I can blush any more then I already am. "I would rather take one by myself." I said politely.

"How will you reach your back?"

"I will find a way."

He giggled at me he pulled me into an embrace. He started to whisper in my ear. "Let me get you cleaned up and I will take you home." I gasp in surprise. He knows how to get me home? He let go of me and started to laugh softly. "Your back is really sticky." I giggle too. "You can thank Shrek and Donkey for that."

In the tub with Charming feels awkward. I avert my eyes from him and I stayed silent. Every so often he would ask, "Can I wash you now?" and each time I would shake my head rapidly with blush. He seemed to have gotten annoyed with me.

"I never had a visitor before. If you must know, I actually brought you here."

I perked up and stared into his eyes. "Why, and how?" I ask surprised.

"I wanted to get to know you better. With your cute face I thought you would have a cute personality."

I started to heat up, which caused me to feel dizzy. "Was your guess correct?"

He gazed into my eyes and smiled. "You are kind a cute Artie."

The heat was quickly affecting my head. Charming was fading away from me. I blacked out.

Charming's Pov

I quickly washed his back and put him to bed. I didn't bother putting his clothes back on. I can't believe he fainted in the tub. What A cute kid. I think I could learn to like him. He is the King of Far Far Away. I brought him into my dreams but now I want to get out. But first I want to get to know him.

Artie's Pov

The bed I was sleeping in was so soft...where are my clothes!? I jolt up off the pillow and look under the covers. No pants, no underwear. I look over to the other side of the bed. CHARMING!? I freak out. I pull the covers off of charming and wrapped it around my torso. I could see him shiver and squirm. "Artie… I'm cold." He mumbled. I huff at him. "Where are my clothes?!" I demand.

"Being washed. Now can I have some blanket now?"

I growled a "NO" at him, which made him sit up. He rubbed his eyes and glared at me.

"I'm cold."

"Well I'm naked!"

He lunged at me but I took off running. We raced around the room until I tripped on the blanket. He saved me from the fall but he wouldn't let go. "Well aren't you an active one." He growled. I trembled in fear of his angry tone. He pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top. "Charming, what are you doing?" I ask nervously. He started to unravel the covers and placed a hand on my thigh. Feeling weak and exposed I groaned softly.

"I thought you wanted to go home."

He blew into my ear and his hand traveled down my leg. Trying not to moan at the contact I cover my mouth.

"Do you want to go home?"

I nod my head with my hand still over my mouth.

He moved his hand up slowly. "I can't hear you." He cooed. I bit my lip and uncovered my mouth. "Yes, I would like to go home your highness. He seemed pleased with my answer. He let me go and rewrapped the blanket. "I'll see if your clothes are ready, alright?" I nodded and curled back onto the bed. Why did I enjoy that?

He came back with my clothes. "Would you like my assistance?" he teased. I playfully snatched my clothes. "No thank you." I went into the bathroom, locked the door, and got dressed. I opened the door to a pouncing Charming.

"What are you doing?!"

He wrapped his arms around me and pouted. "You were gone for so long! I felt lonely." He sobbed. I rolled my eyes. He stood up and eyed me curiously. "What?" I asked.

"What's in your pocket?"

"Nothing?"

He placed his hand in my pocket and pulled out a tiny mushroom with arms and legs. It had a weird goofy grin on its face too. No eyes or nose though. "OOOO a Grimmi. That's bad luck." Charming said.

"What's a Grimmi?"

"Let's just say a mini bully or prankster."

Charming put it on the floor and it ran up my leg and back into my pocket.

"How do I get rid of him?"

Charming thought about it for a while. "I think when they get bored or when they cry. I can't seem to remember." He said. Right about now is when I made a complete fool of myself. I put my hand in my pocket to pull him back out but he BIT ME! I yelled out in pain and Charming just laughed. "And that is why they have teeth." He chuckled. I could also hear laughter coming from the strange mushroom. A small "Chi chi chi" came from my pants. I folded my arms and stuck out my tongue.

"Maybe if you take off your pants it will go away."

I glared at Charming and shook my head. "At least say yes to the invitation I'm about to give you." He grinned.

"I hope it's not an invite to your pants."

He couldn't hold back a smile. "No silly to the Dinner party I'm hosting. But if you want to get in my pants…"

"NO CHARMING! I don't want in your pants, but dinner would be alright."

He took my hand and led me down the stairs and out to a garden with a large table. In the chairs sat all the characters I met yesterday. Well I think it was yesterday. With the sun and the moon sharing the sky it gets confusing. "Good Afternoon Artie!" Yelled the guests. They bowed to Charming and started to eat. Charming sat at the head of the table with the white rabbit, Puss, and Donkey on his right and Shrek and I sat to the left.

"Oh, Lillian you brought the guest of honor to my castle."

He patted her head and she giggled. "I had no idea you wanted Artie to follow me your highness." Charming smiled and lifted the bunny onto his lap. I felt a strange feeling course over me. I looked away from the happy king and watched the ogre and donkey have a crazy conversation.

"Hey Hatter, why did chicken cross the road?"

"I don't know. Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"There was a fox on his tail."

The two goof balls laughed their heads silly, but I didn't understand the joke. I looked back at my food. It looked good. I go to reach for my fork but… where did it go? The small mushroom in my pocket started to laugh with a "Chi chi chi." It pointed under the table so I looked in that direction. The fork was on the ground. I glared at the Grimmi and it just laughed back. I leaned over and got it. I went to sit back down… BUT THE CHAIR WAS GONE! I squeaked in surprise. Laughs came from around the table. I feel so embarrassed. Charming helps me up and back into my seat. "That Grimmi got you didn't it." He asked with concerned. I nodded my head and thanked him for his help.

Throughout the party the Grimmi made this happy time awful. When Shrek and Donkey started a food fight I kept getting hit because the mushroom taunted the other players, it kept pinching my sides or pulled my hair, and it would trip Puss when he was trying to steal food "invisibly" and guess who got hit in the face with it… ME! I hate that little thing! I almost thought about burning my pants because of it, but then I would be pant-less. Plus he probably would come back and mess with me anyway.

The party was over and everyone went home. I lay in Charming bed with the Grimmi on my chest looking at me.

"What do you want?"

It just kept grinning proudly down at me. I sighed a grate sigh. I saw Charming enter the room. He was wearing pj pants but no shirt. He looks kind a cute. Cute? I ignore my own thoughts when he walked over to me. "Ready for bed?" He asked. I look outside to the sun side. "Didn't we wake up not too long ago?" I asked confused. "I thought you would like to take a nap after the... um… party. That Grimmi is pretty mean." He sighed with me and we exchanged a smile. He isn't that bad after all. He is sweet and caring when he doesn't flirt.

"Artie?"

"Yes your highness?"

He grinned and spoke again. "Would you like to go on a horse ride with me, tomorrow?"

I was amazed to hear him with a sweet voice for once. How could I say no? "Alright. Can I leave the mushroom here?"

He grinned at me and sat down at my side. "Would you mind if I call it a date?" He asked. I sat up and gazed into his eyes. He was being serious. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I blushed. "I…Um… don't.. mined." I stutter. He leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. I don't pull back or lean in. The shock on my face seemed to make him deepen it by himself. I could feel him begging for entrance but I ignored it. He parted and looked at me. "Good night Artie." He kissed my forehead and lay on his side pulling the covers. "Don't let me get cold this time." He teased. I just kept staring. He pulled me down slowly.

"Did I scare you that much?"

I couldn't believe what is happening. HE KISSED ME! A BOY KISSED ME! CHARMING KISSED ME! Nuzzling my neck he said "good night" once more. I swallowed my nerves down and choked out a "good night Charming."


	4. Dream Date Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Shrek or Alice in Wonderland

Sorry for soooooooooooooo long I went through a mini depression. And I am also sorry that this Chapter is short. It was originally meant to be part of the last chapter and that is why. On the other hand I have started the next chapter and it will be the longest so there will be a longer wait. Spoilers and Info: There will only yaoi in the last chapter this time because Charming is trying not to scare Artie away. Plus Charming wants to do him in real life not dream land. HAHAHA. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Dream Date Disaster

I had a nice sleep all night to find a Charming squeezing the living fudge out of me! Yes I said fudge. He cuddled my shoulder and yawned. "Morning cutie. Ready to meet the horses?" He asked sleepily. "Sure... But could you let go?" He kissed my forehead and got up leaving me stunned sitting in bed. I must have forgotten least night. He pulled my are making me follow. We for dressed quickly and we were out the door. "Charming slow down! You're going to rip my arms off!" I protested. He led me outside to a small hut. The sound of nays came from inside. Letting go of me, he opens the door to a new world of horses prancing through a field. "How did you do that?" "It's wonderland Artie. Doors open to new worlds." He led me to the middle and then slipped something into my hand. "Let the horse pick you." He whispered. I protected walked slowly toward a handsome white stallion. It looked at me, then turn away. I tried this with many differ horses. "Charming, it's not working." He snickered at me while he prepares his own horse; A large black horse with white tips on the main and tail. I looked over to a tree to see a slight shimmer of light. I walk closer to the tree. A pretty unicorn lifted from some bushes. She came closer to me and took the snack from my hand. Slowly I lift my hand and gave her light pet on the snout. She followed me to my companion. "Look Charming I found a unicorn!"

Charming 's POV

I look over to the shorter blond walking toward me with a horned horse prancing behind him. I have never seen one in this land before. I swallowed my jealousy and smile warmly. "Even with that Grimmi in your pocket you got some good luck." I said helping Artie with the saddle. He glared down at the pocket and huffed. I think he's so cute. I hoped onto my horse and led him into my favorite part of this world, Star Tree forest. Our horses started to prance through the entrance when I noticed Artie's eyes grow wide. This particular forest, well instead of green leafs they seem to have stars. It is like looking up at the night sky. Artie was amazed at the beauty. "Artie, if you keep your mouth open I might have to kiss it." He regained his composer and pouted. "If you keep flirting with me I might smack that smirk off your handsome face." Me mumbled. Did he just call me handsome? Before I could turn around there was a large crash and a shriek. I pull back my horse and jump off as soon as I could. "Artie!"

Artie's POV

I watch my unicorn run away while I cradle my scraped legs. Charming rushes to my side and hugs me tightly. I moan in pain so he takes a look at my injuries . Blood is running down my legs and my hands burn from the impact. "What happened sweetheart?!" Charming panicked. "Stupid Grimmi scared off my luck." I choked. I was trying to hold back the threatening tears or a painfully loud scream from coming out. I stair in awe as Charming rips his shirt and wrap it on my leg. He repeats the action to my other injuries until his chest is completely visible.

"Dose that feel better? We will have to go back and..."

I interrupted him. "No! We just got here." He looked at me with a shocked expression. "Are you okay with that? I don't want your cuts to get infected." I place my forehead onto his with a smile. "This is our first date, a couple cuts won't ruin it." He kissed my cheek and lifted me princess like. "Then we will share a horse then." He placed me in front and he sat in the back with his right arm around me. I sunk comfortably into his embrace to watch the stars pass by. Some of the stars would move while others seem to turn. Charming would nuzzle my head and hum in my ear, making my eyes start to flutter shut. "Don't fall asleep on me, Artie." Charming murmured in my ear. I try to stay awake , but my eyes wouldn't cooperate with me. I could feel the Heart King shiver under me. I look up at him. "Are you cold?" I ask concerned. He shrugged his shoulders. "I have an Artie blanket to keep me warm." With that he tightened his grip on me. "The stars are beautiful." I purred. "Yes. Almost as beautiful as you." He cooed. My face heats up and a small choke escaped. I put my hand in my pocket, but something was missing.

"Charming? I think the Grimmi is gone."

Charming looked down at me while I fettle to find it. No sign of the pest was found. "Looks like your bad luck scared your good luck and the other way around. That must be good luck." He chuckled. I smiled back and got comfortable once more. I hope that Grimmi doesn't come back. I like neutral luck.

After the incident everything else was wonderful. Everything in the forest had a star theme; the waterfall, the animals, and the plants. We made our way back to the castle back through the door. Charming insisted on carrying me. No matter how much I protested he got his way. Maybe his exposed chest helps him get his way...

End of Chapter 4

I finely have a way to write mobile and spellcheck without throwing a fit. YAY! I predict 3-5 more chapters. Sorry for the wait and short Chapters. You could always read my other Fan fiction if you haven't already; "Save me my Prince!" I have also spell checked all the Chapters for that one too. Thanks for reading and review! Charthur is AMAZING! I hope others will take a liking to it.


End file.
